Just Another Normal Day
by Sinful Princess
Summary: Just something random I did for a laugh. Hope you all like it.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.

Warning: Potty mouth-ness! :O lol. Slap-stick! Usual OOC stuff too.

A/N: I'm throwing myself into this fic, as Suki Shinibana. (: You'll see.  
_

"Ryu, you idiot! Get back here coward!" I chase after the childish 31 year old, swinging my uke paddle wildly.

"Nooooo! Suki will hit Ryu if he stops running!" He whines, as we peel across a cross walk.

He runs right into the automatic doors of the NG building, and falls back on his ass.

"I got cha now yarou!" I laugh, as he crawls into the building.

He gets back up and sprints into Tomah's office. "Tomah~! Save me, Suki is gonna hurt me!" He sobs.

Tomah looks at his ex-band member oddly, as I walk in calmly, smiling ever so innocently.

"Shall I asume you're Suki?" Tomah asks me, looking back and forth between Ryuichi and me.

"Hai. I'm Suki Shinibana. It's a pleasure to meet you sir." I reply sweetly.

"Nice to meet you too. Shall I ask why you were chasing Ryuichi?" He asks calmly.

I giggle slightly. "K-san told me to get him, he wants to set up a concert for Ryuichi and Shuichi to sing together in. Ryu wasn't very compliant, and K-san told me to use force if needed." I finish happily, smiling.

"Is that so? Well then, I must tell you I can not permit that." Tomah state flatly.

"Yay! Tomah saved Ryu!" Ryuichi squeals.

I laugh. "I'm sorry sir, but you have no choice but to allow it."

"And why is that?" Tomah questions.

"Because K-san told me to get Ryuichi there at any cost." I smile murderously, and draw my sword. "And I can't return empty handed."

Tomah and Ryuichi stare at me, in a mix of shock and terror.

"So Tomah, will you hand him over?" My smile widens, as my eyes begin twitching back and forth.

He doesn't reply, but steps aside from the singer.

"Thank you!" I grab Ryuichi's wrist and disappear into the air with him.

'What the hell _is _she?' Tomah asks himself once I vanish.

x~x~x

I reappear with Ryuichi at Yuki and Shuichi's apartment, where K-san, Shuichi, Suguru, and Hiro are waiting.

K smiles and slaps me on the shoulder, which would of knocked anyone else to the floor. "Great work Suki!"

The members of Bad Luck just stare at me mouths agape. "How.. where did you come from?" Suguru asks in utter panic.

I smile. "I'm not sure you really want to know."

K laughs. "Suki, I'm glad I managed to get you to join the group, I needed someone else to help me babysit these idiots!"

I laugh too. "Hey, I get to have fun, hurt people, and get paid for it, so I'm happy!"

Now Ryu has join in with Hiro, Shuichi, and Suguru at staring at me weirdly.

"Anyway, shall we get started?" Hiro asks, first to speak up.

"Sure!" K yells. "Suki, can you get us to the recording studio?"

"No problem! I just need everyone touching each other in one way or another." I smile innocently.

Everyone blinks and holds hands.

"Okay! Here we go!" I poke Suguru, and we all vanish, and reappear at the studio.

"H- wha- wh-..." Shuichi stutters. "How the hell did we get here so fast?"

I wave smiling.

"Hey Suki?"

"Yes K-san?"

"Think we should tell them now?"

"Sure, why not, the room is sound proof so no one else could hear."

"Alright." K turns to face the others. "I can guess you've all figured out there's something abnormal about Suki, well she's a half demon, hence why she can teleport us, and such."

Everyone in the room faints for a moment, then comes to a few seconds later.

"Well... I didn't see that one coming.." Hiro sighs smiling. "So, Suki, why are you here? Shouldn't you be in the underworld?"

I giggle. "No, my mother was human, and it's a rule of the underworld, if a hybrid is born they're to stay with their mother."

"Ah." Hiro smiles again. "Well than, welcome to the group."

"Thanks!"

"Yeah, welcome to the Bad Luck crew!" Shuichi screams.

"Ditto." Suguru smiles.

"Thanks everyone, and sorry Ryu, I didn't mean to scare you!" I try to smile apologetically.

"I-it's okay.." He mumbles.

I look at the clock. "Okay, well we better get started. The song is due out on the airways in an hour!"

Hiro and Suguru look at me like I've lost my mind. "**_What?_**"

I pull my uke paddle out of the air. "I said _**move**_!"

At the sight of my paddle everyone scrambles, K included.

"That's better!" I say sing-songly, twirling my paddle like a baton.

x~x~x

"Great work everyone! It sounds great, and we still have 10 minutes to get it to the broadcasting station!" I smiles, holding the disk up in victory.

Hiro, Shuichi, Ryuichi, and Sugru are all nearly unconscious.

K looks at his watch. "I'll take it to the station, I have to meet Judy for lunch, and it's on the way."

I hand him the disk. "Have fun!"

He nods at me and leaves.

"Okay everyone! Break time!" I chirp.

The four guys on the floor groan. "We don't wanna move.." Shuichi mumbles into the carpet.

I shake my head. "Fine you all sleep, I'm going out to get a coffee, I'll be back later." I turn and walk out the door.

x~x~x

"I'm back!" I screech.

All sounds in the room die as I enter.

Looking around, seeing what has happened in my 10 minutes of absence, a vein pops in my forehead. "Ryuichi... should I even **_ask_** where your and Shuichi's pants are?" My ticks rappidly as the two on the floor scramble to find their pants.

Shuichi, upon locating his pants, hides behind me. "Suki.." He sniffles. "Ryuichi was trying to rape me.."

I sigh. "Yes, I saw that.. but Tatsuya has tried to rape you too, remember?"

He looks at the carpet. "That wasn't my fault!"

I ruffle his hair. "Yeah, yeah." I turn to Ryuichi. "So, I'm guessing you two decided to listen to the track, and you turned into your serious self.."

"Che, what of it?"

I shake my head. "Nothing much, just this." I pull out my loli uke paddle and hit him upside the head with it. "Kono baka yarou." I spin around on my heels and leave, Shuichi close behind me.

"Why'd you hit Ryu?" Shuichi asks like a scared child.

"Because he was being an ass." I spit back sighing. "He's lucky I didn't kill him; though, maybe I should tell Yuki what happened? Ryu would be dead in seconds if I did." I snicker softly thinking about it.

Shuichi's eyes go wide in horror. He grabs my sleeve, and this causes me to stop. "No Suki! Don't tell Yuki! I know what Ryu did was wrong, but.." He looks at his feet.

"But he's your Idol, and you don't want any hurm to come to him if you can stop it." I sigh, finishing his thought. "I know, I wont tell Yuki. _This time_, at least."

"Arigatou Suki-chan!" He hugs me from behind.

I roll my eyes, smiling. "Yeah, yeah. Now lets get you home. I need to calm down, so we'll just walk."

Shuichi nods, fallowing like a puppy.

x~x~x

I bang on Yuki's door, ingnoring the fact it's 2 AM, and wait for him to answer. Shuichi hides behide me trembling.

"Yuki wont be happy you woke him up, and I'll have to sleep outside tonight!"

I look over my shoulder at him. "No he wont, I promise." At that moment Yuki opens the door, glaring poison draggers at me.

"Who the hell are you, and what the fuck do you want?"

"I'm returning this." I shove Shuichi in front of me.

"I don't want it, go to hell." Yuki slams the door in our faces.

I sigh, as Shuichi starts sobbing. "You promised he wouldn't do that! You lier!"

I grab hold of Shuichi's shirt and growl. "You're an idiot. Just cause the door is locked doesn't mean I can't get in." With that I teleport as into Yuki's house and smile. "Told you."

Yuki walks into the living room and glares at me. "How the fucking hell did you get in? I have the alarm on."

"I didn't use the door, duh." I snicker.

A vein pops in Yuki's forehead. "Get. Out."

I giggle. "Nope! Not til I know Shuichi is home, safe and happy." I pet Shu's soft pink hair.

"Why should I let you tell me what to do; you stupid bitch." He scoffs.

I roll my eyes and get me paddle out. "Cause if you don't I'll spank you, then lop your head off." I smile innocently, causing Shuichi to flinch; he knows that isn't an idle threat.

Yuki sighs. "Whatever."

"Good." I vanish into the air.

x~x~x

Reappearing at the NG studio I see Ryuichi still hasn't gone home.

"Ryu! Get your ass outta here! I'm locking up!" I growl, walking into the room.

"No, I'm not leaving." He pouts.

'Yep, he's himself again.'

"Too bad." I get me paddle out and chase him from the building, across town, and back before he passes out, making me laugh.

"Night night Ryu." I turn to leave and walk into a wall, knocking myself out.


End file.
